Across time
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: Kids from the future show up at Duel Academy. They are searching for something. The main child, a girl named Emiko, seems to be connected to both Jesse and Jaden. How? R&R! rated for safety
1. First rift

Me: This is a story that has been roaming around in my head for quite some time

Millie: Yes, I just hope it's alright.

Both: We own nothing, so begin!

* * *

The first rift had opened. Just after she and a few of her friends had been thrown in. They had landed in front of the first place that came to their parents mind, Duel Academy.

"Might as well get enrolled. We're already here," said a boy with teal hair and black eyes. His name was Daniel

Another boy with teal eyes and black hair nodded. He had a crocodile strapped to his back. His name was Michael.

The leader of the three, a girl with brown hair with teal streaks throughout it and emerald eyes with bits of brown swirled in, looked to her friends. She could easily have it arranged so they could get in and be introduced in the morning.

"Daniel, Michael, we'll sleep out here today. We can go in tomorrow," she said.

"If you say so, Emiko," said Michael.

The young girl, Emiko, took out a small locket. She opened it and looked at the picture of her parents.

"Momma, poppa, I promise you, they will not take me away from you. But, why did you send me here?"

The picture was of a two young men. One had teal hair and emerald eyes and was wearing a white suit. The other had brown hair in two-layers. The top almost orange and the bottom was brown. He had chocolate-brown eyes and was wearing a white dress.

"We'll do what we have to here, and save your mother in the future," said Michael. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll find what we need here, and go back home to our parents. It'll all be alright," said Daniel.

Another time rift opened just before they left and another boy was pushed through. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He got up off the ground and smiled.

"Hi guys!" he chirped happily.

"Hello, Ryou. Why did your parents send you here now?" asked Daniel.

"No clue. But, Emiko's parents sent us a massage. They said we must hurry. Her father has said that her mother has been incased in crystal. If he's taken, Emiko will fade away, as if she never existed. Emi-chan, your dad said we must hurry. A princess must save her people," said Ryou.

"I know. We're camping out here for the night. In the morning, I'll get us enrolled," said Emiko.

Ryou nodded. He took out a small capsule and pressed a button on it. He threw it toward the forest and a small house formed from it.

"I'm always prepared. Let's go, it's late and I wanna know if what the sages told us was true," he said before he walked toward the house.

"That's our little Ryou," said Daniel.

"You gonna ask him out?" asked Michael teasingly.

"What? No!" Daniel yelled while blushing.

"Whatever," said Michael while walking toward the house.

Daniel ran into the house after Michael. Emiko felt a tear slide down her cheek as she felt her mother's pain. She could feel the pain in her mother's heart and her own heart. She could also feel the sorrow her father was feeling. The sorrow toward her mother being trapped and the sorrow he was feeling because his only child was on her own.

Emiko had a job to do. She had to get what she needed from this time before heading back to the future to save her mother. This was not gonna be easy. Especially with her friends in love with each other. Only one more friend was missing.

"He'll be here soon. He should show up while we sleep. He always has a way of surprising us," she said with a chuckle.

A small rift opened and another boy fell through. Emiko blinked. She thought he would be here a little later.

"Jun? What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

Jun, as Emiko had called him, had grey eyes and black hair. He was a bit on the arrogant side and he was in love with Michael.

"I needed to see my lover. And my younger brother can't be left alone," he said.

Daniel was Jun's younger brother by two years. Their parents hadn't wanted only one child like the other parents. They had chosen to have two and thus, Daniel was born two years later.

"Alright. Don't frighten the others. We'll be enrolled tomorrow," said Emiko.

Jun nodded. He walked toward the house and entered it. Emiko looked up at the full moon and felt her power flow. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered her parents again.

"Yuko. I need to know everything will be alright," she said.

'_I cannot know for certain. I am sorry, my light,' _said a voice.

"It is alright. Promise me, you will only appear when I ask."

'_That is a promise, my light.'_

Emiko smiled. She wiped away any tears and smiled toward the moon again.

"King Jesse. Queen Jaden. Your only child shall not fail you. That is a promise that will be kept. From now, till forever."

She ran to the house where her friends currently were. She opened the door and found her friends laughing and getting ready for a toast.

Emiko felt lucky she had good friends. She knew they were always there for her whenever she'd need them. She knew they were like a second family to them.

They would have a lot to do the next day. And they hoped it wouldn't involve the evil searching for them. The evil that was trying to split them apart.

Everything would, hopefully, be alright.

* * *

Me: Please review!

Millie: I'm going to a play, so goodnight!

Both: Review good! Flames will only fuel one of the characters powers! We're not telling which!


	2. Getting in

Me: Sorry about shortness

Millie: We wanted to keep any good stuff away from the first few chapters... except the meetings which comes next.

Me: I own nothing! Please enjoy!

Both: Begin!

* * *

The next day, Emiko had gotten up early. She needed to head up to the school to get them enrolled. She walked out the front door of the house and toward the main building.

"Let's see. I have all the correct documents. Now, I just need to make them seem real," she said.

She snapped her fingers and ran toward the main building. She knew just what she needed to make the documents seem like the real thing.

A few hours later and her friends were awake. They had known that Emiko was going to get them enrolled. They had also known that they needed documents exactly like the real ones. Jun figured Emiko couldn't pull it off.

"You never know. She always has a way to surprise us," said Daniel.

"And this is from the one that looks up to her all the time," said Michael.

"Don't be so harsh on him. Emi-chan is always there for him and us," said Ryou.

"If you say so. Where is she right now if she's always here for us?" asked Jun.

The door opened and in walked Emiko. She was smirking. That meant she actually did something right. Jun rolled his eyes at Emiko.

"And we're in. I told you I had everything under control. We have to go now, though," she said.

"Wow. What'd you do to get us in?" asked Michael.

"I'd rather not say." Emiko shifted her gaze to the floor and hid the evil look she had on her face.

The five kids walked out of the house toward the main building. They didn't notice the shadows watching each of them.

"Is it time?"

"No, not yet. We have to separate them one by one."

"But how? In this time, their parents are still alive."

"We'll find some way. Kittens are too curious for their own good. They always wander away from the litter."

The shadows laughed before disappearing, leaving a threatening aura in their places.

* * *

Me: Review!

Millie: If you flame, it means you secretly like the story and just wont admit it!

Me: We know this stuff people!

Millie: Again, owning anything: no! We just own the plot! I really hope you like the plot!

Both: Here's a bit of the next chapter:

_Jaden: I wonder who that girl is. She looks a little like me._

_Emiko: *gasp* M-Mother? F-Father?_

_Jesse: Father?_

_Jaden: Mother? __ What do you mean?_

___Emiko: No! It was nothing. You just look like someone I know. *cries a bit*_

Both: Whatcha think? Let us know in a review! Later!


	3. They're here

Me: It may be short

Millie: It may be crappy

Me: But we refuse to update anything else if it's not this or "Families!"

Millie: Mainly because we have writers block.

Both: Begin!

* * *

Jaden yawned. He was tired and he had just gotten to class. He was falling asleep when he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Jaden!" It was Alexis.

"Oh, hey Alexis," said Jaden.

Alexis walked up to him and gave him a warm and gentle smile.

"Hey Jaden. Have you heard the news?" she asked.

"Huh? What news?" asked Jaden.

"Well, there are a few new students. I hear one of them will be in the slifer dorm and the others will be in obelisk. I can't wait."

"Oh, cool. I wonder if they're good duelist."

Jaden yawned again.

"I hear they're all pretty good," said a new voice.

Jaden immediately sat up at the sound of the new voice. He looked around and saw Jesse and Jim standing in front of him.

"Hey Jess. Hey Jim. What're you doing here?" Jaden asked them.

"Well, we were getting ready for class," said Jesse.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not the only one wantin to meet these other duelists," said Jim.

"Hey, Jaden! Have you heard about the new duelist?" asked Syrus as he ran to Jaden.

"Yeah, I got the info from Lexi here," said Jaden.

They continued talking about the new students until Mr. Crowler walked in with five students walking behind him.

"Alright class. Take your seats," he said.

Everyone took their seats and waited for Mr. Crowler to introduce the students.

"Class, we have a few new students. The first, is a boy named Daniel Morington," Mr. Crowler said.

"Morington?" Daniel whispered to Emiko.

She shrugged. Daniel sighed and stepped forward. He took a small bow before stepping backwards.

"The next is another boy named Jun Morington. He and Daniel are brothers," said Mr. Crowler.

Jun looked at the class and 'hmph'ed. Emiko rolled her eyes at him.

"Next is a girl named Emiko Meyorii."

Emiko waved at everyone. She took a small bow and looked back to her friends.

"Then is a boy named Michael Croc."

Michael looked at Emiko and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. He walked forward and smiled at everyone while holding Lana in his arms.

"Nice croc," said Jim.

"Oh great, another boy with a dangerous animal," said Jaden while banging his head on his desk.

"And finally, Ryou Manoru."

Ryou stepped forward and gave a big smile. He bowed slightly before giving another smile.

"Emiko will be in slifer red while the rest are in obelisk blue. Treat them like friends."

"Hey, Mr. C? How about a duel?" asked Michael.

"Yeah! A duel sounds pretty good!" said Jaden as he jumped up.

"M-mother?" Emiko whispered.

Jun heard this and put his hand on her shoulder. Emiko looked at him and he shook his head.

"That's not him," he said, "That's queen Jaden when he was young."

"But, he looks so much like mother," said Emiko.

"And that boy over there looks like king Jesse," said Jun while moving his head in the direction of Jesse.

Emiko looked his way and gasped. Jesse saw her staring and gave a small smile to her.

"They are them when they were young. Then that means they don't know anything about me. They don't know how they used to hold me when I cried, how they'd sing my special lullaby when I couldn't sleep at night, how they'd comfort me when I'd had a nightmare, how they-"

"I get it! They don't know anything about you," said Jun.

"Oh Jun, I don't think I can go through with this. I don't know if I can complete this mission. I understand why they sent us here now, but I don't understand what they were thinking at the moment they sent us," said Emiko.

She felt a warm liquid run down her cheek and knew she was crying. She wiped her eyes and tried to stay strong.

"Fine!" yelled Mr. Crowler which caught everyone's attention.

Emiko and Jun hadn't been paying attention to the conversation and weren't aware of what was going on. Apparently, they were still saying something about the duel.

"Ms. Emiko, will you be so kind as to partake in a duel?" Mr. Crowler asked.

Emiko smiled. Dueling was one of her favorite past times. She would duel her dad and always win. She assembled her deck all by herself and would duel her dad to get stronger. She never went up against her mother. A duel sounded excellent right now.

"Alright. A duel. But against who?" she asked while looking around.

"How about him?" asked Ryou while pointing to Jaden.

Emiko looked to where he was pointing and felt something flare within her.

'Maybe it's the desire to duel my mother. I've never gone up against him. That has to be it.' she thought.

"Alright. Him. What's his name?" she asked.

'Like I don't know already.'

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki," said Jaden.

"Alright, Jaden. I'll duel you, let's see how good you are at this," said Emiko.

They went to the duel arena so they could duel.

* * *

Me: Review!

Millie: You like the story and wont admit it if you flame!

Me: Plus, Yuko and Nyla will come in and send flames back at you 10x as hard if you flame!

Both: Review!


	4. After the duel

Me: Here we go! I had this done because of the idea **_chrisandersenyuki_** gave me!

Millie: I guess no one else wanted to be in the story. Oh well.

Me: Well, sorry for shortness!

Millie: We own nothing! *sighs in relief* Almost forgot the disclaimer.

* * *

The duel had just ended. Emiko had felt memories emerge from the recesses of her mind and had smiled a few times. But right now, she was stunned. Jaden, who was fine before and during the duel, was passed out on the floor. Emiko backed away a bit.

Had the duel triggered something? Had she triggered something? This situation looked so familiar. Then she had another memory. It was a flashback. It was from her very first duel with her father.

*Flashback*

Emiko giggled. She played her next card and smiled.

"I got you now, daddy!" she shouted.

Her father smiled. His life points went down to zero and he walked toward Emiko. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. Emiko giggled again and hugged her dad.

"Seems like you've won," her father said.

"Yeah! I knew I could do it!" she said.

"You wanna go tell mommy?"

"Yeah! He'll be so…"

Emiko passed out before she finished. She didn't know why, but she all of a sudden felt very hot and just passed out from the intense heat she was feeling. She had felt like that for weeks and weeks and weeks on end.

When the feeling was gone, she had gotten new powers. And one of them was being able to see, feel the emotions of, walk among, and control spirits. The rest of her powers were too out of control for her to handle and were locked away. The only thing that could unlock them was a crystal.

*end flashback*

Emiko's eyes widened a bit. She looked over to her friends with tears in her eyes. She ran out of the duel arena and into the huge forest so she could think. Jun looked to his friends.

"Find out what's wrong with the queen. I'll go get Emiko," he said.

"Alright. We'll do what we can," said Michael.

Jun ran out of the duel arena and toward the place the energy was the strongest. He could tell it was Emiko just because her energy was super strong and anyone could feel it. The others watched him go before going over to Jaden.

They were stunned at the high energy they felt. Ryou kneeled down and felt Jaden's forehead. He reeled his hand back like he had just been burned. Jaden was burning up! He felt so hot. It was as if he was on fire.

"Hey! Someone has to take him to his dorm room!" Daniel yelled.

Jesse volunteered. He picked Jaden up off the floor and carried him bridal style back to the dorm. He decided he'd watch over Jaden until the fever, at least that's what he thought it was, broke. He hurried back to the dorm.

Zane, Jim, and Chazz had noticed the look Emiko had given her friends and how she had run off. They saw Jun talk to the other boys before he too ran off after Emiko. They had gotten a little suspicious of the small group. They went over to Jaden to find out what was going on.

"Whoa! Daniel, he's burning!" Ryou whispered.

"Alright. Hey! Someone has to take him to his dorm!" Daniel shouted.

"I'll do it!" said Jesse.

He came and picked Jaden up bridal style. He ran out of the arena and toward Jaden's room. Zane, Jim, and Chazz looked to the other boys. They had a suspicious look in their eyes. They decided they'd find out more about these boys, like who they really were.

"What're we gonna do? Emi-nee-san obviously triggered something. But what?" Michael whispered.

"I don't know. But I feel five more strange energies on this small island. Four of them are evil, but one is familiar. It's female, I can tell," said Daniel.

"Maybe _she's_ here. You know how she is," said Ryou.

"Yeah, but shouldn't she be fighting along side our parents?" asked Michael.

Ryou shrugged. They stood up and were about to walk away when they bumped into the older boys. They saw the looks in their eyes and knew they were in some _deeeeeeeeeep_ shit.

* * *

Me: Does it make any sense?

Millie: We hope it does.

Me: Anyway, review!

Millie: Flames just mean- blah blah blah, you get it.

Both: Review please!


	5. Talk

Me: Hiya. Sorry this is so late.

Millie: Goddamn internet company shut us down for a bit.

Angel: But we're back!

All: Enjoy!

_

* * *

*last time*_

_Ryou shrugged. They stood up and were about to walk away when they bumped into the older boys. They saw the looks in their eyes and knew they were in some deeeeeeeeeep shit._

_*present*_

Ryou looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. The look Zane had in his eyes really wasn't one he wanted to deal with. At least three times before he had gotten that stone cold look and those three times ended in a very severe spanking. He might have been in a different time line and Zane may not have known him yet, but that look was enough to make him act good.

Michael was trying not to meet Jim's gaze. He was staring everywhere except at Jim. He decided he couldn't trust his voice so he didn't say anything. The last time he had spoken when his dad was angry with him it ended in him not being able to leave his room for a week and getting Lana taken away.

Daniel was acting like he always did when his dad was angry. He had the big, innocent eyes and was staring at the ground guiltily. This always got him out of trouble with his parents.

"I get the feeling you know what happened," said Zane.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou.

He looked away and was thinking up an excuse. He looked to his friends and saw that they were also thinking. He was about to give up when he thought of something good.

"Hey, guys, doesn't it look like it'll rain?" he asked while looking out a window.

"What do you mean?" asked Chazz.

"Look at the sky! It looks like it'll rain soon, right Michael?"

Michael instantly caught on. He nodded and elbowed Daniel in the side. Daniel also caught on.

"We should go get an umbrella!" said Daniel.

He looked at the older boys and briefly read their minds. He looked back to Ryou and slightly shook his head. Ryou nodded and then turned away. He thought about the death of one of his friends from when he was smaller and became sad. The skies outside turned grey with clouds.

Thunder could be heard and rain started pelting the ground. Ryou dried his tears and smirked.

"Come on guys! We need to go find Jun and Emiko so we can take shelter! I bet they're out in the woods somewhere! Come on Lana!" said Michael as he grabbed Lana.

The three young boys quickly ran out of the arena. The older ones had their suspicions. They thought that the kids had something to do with Jaden collapsing so suddenly. They didn't know how right they were. But for right now, they could only guess.

"I don't trust those kids," said Chazz immediately.

"Me neither. They seem like they know something," said Jim.

"We should watch them closely. I can tell they do know something and they know what happened to Jaden," said Zane.

They quickly followed behind the three young boys. They didn't care about the strange rain and just followed them. They knew something was wrong and they weren't gonna stop until they found out what it was. They needed to know more about these kids and they were gonna find out.

Luck was on their side today and they had found the kids not too far into the forest. They hid in and behind trees and saw that the kids were talking about something. They got a bit closer so they could hear what they were saying. Their eyes widened a bit at the words.

"Guys, I can't do this. I'm sorry but I just can't," Emiko was saying.

"Come on, Emi. You can do this. You're the one that needs to do it. Aiko wont be around forever," said Michael.

"I know she wont but I can't help it. She knows what I can do, I don't. I need her now. But she's not here."

"Don't cry. Tell us what happened. You know and we need to know so we can fix this," said Daniel.

Emiko stayed silent. She refused to say anything at the moment. Jun sighed. He lifted Emiko up by the collar of her shirt and smacked her across the face. Emiko's head snapped to the side briefly and she looked back at Jun with wide eyes.

"Stop acting like this! You're stronger than that! If you don't act like you've got some sense and get out of this depressed state I'm gonna knock some sense into you! I've known you all your life and now is the time you prove your worth! Jesse and Jaden would be angry with you now if you just gave up! So stop sulking and prove you're their daughter!" Jun yelled.

"Big brother…" Daniel whispered wide eyed.

"Jun…" said both Michael and Ryou.

Emiko only stared wide eyed. A small smile etched its way onto her features and she stepped back from Jun. She had a new fire in her eyes and she had a look of determination across her face.

"Thanks, Jun. I always wondered why you were my best friend. And now I see why. You always know what to say to me when I'm down," she said.

"Hmph." Jun turned away.

"Um, guys? We're not alone…" Daniel whispered.

"What do you mean, Danny?" asked Ryou.

Daniel moved his head in the direction of the older guys. Zane noticed this and quickly signaled to the other two that it was time to go. They had more info on the five kids so they now needed to go tell their friends. Once everyone else knew, they could more than likely learn more.

They quickly moved back to the dorms. They needed to get this to everyone else as soon as possible. Once they did, they could find out what was wrong with Jaden and make him better. But what if this problem was deeper than it seemed? Only time would tell.

They never once noticed the glowing silver eyes that were watching them or the mischievous smirk that appeared with the eyes. But soon, they disappeared. As if they were never there…

* * *

Me: So...

Millie: How was it?

Angel: *rubs back of head sheepishly* It's all we could think up...

All: Review!

Me: Sorry we took forever...


	6. Message!

Tony: Hey! We're gonna do a MAJOR revamp of this story. I have improved, Millie's being an ass and refusing to write, and Angel thinks we should add some important stuff.

Angel: Yeah! I think some stuff should be explained, otherwise you'll wanna kill us.

Millie: I'm going through writer's block; You guys aren't. Stop complaining.

Angel: Whatever.

Tony: *sarcastically* I believe you.


	7. Second message

Tony: *sigh* I'm sorry. *goes to finish sulking/crying*

Millie: She's been in a slump. But there are other reasons.

Jacob: *dramatic anime crying* My baby sister has lost her muse! She has no means to write without anything to write about! *Tony sniffs from corner*

Millie: *glares at Jacob for a moment* Anyway… Tony's favorite teacher passed away a short while ago and he wanted her at his funeral. She went, saw him in his casket, and nearly cried herself to death. I seriously thought she'd drown herself with tears.

Angel: Now, you're probably wondering, 'Tony had a favorite teacher? I thought all her teachers hated her!' Wrong. Her Geography teacher absolutely loved her. Tony could come to class forty-five minutes late, she could give him the oldest excuse in the book, and he'd still laugh and let her make up the work she missed. She had the best grade in the class.

Jacob: Oh, her brothers, Riley, Max, and Sean, they're gonna be overseas in Russia for three months. It's part of an exchange student program. They'll be living in someone's house and three brothers are coming to live with us. We don't know who they are yet, but we hope they're as cool as the Kill Brothers.

Millie: So don't get mad at her. Thank you.

Tony: I miss you all. *sniff*


End file.
